moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flavia
''- Mówił ci już ktoś że jesteś chorym po***em?'' ''- Nie, jeszcze nie.'' ''- No to właśnie ci powiedziałem.'' ''- Ale przyznaj że ładnie mi wyszła.'' ''- Może i tak. Ale nie zmienia to bardzo oczywistego faktu - jesteś chorym po***em.'' ' ~Wasieq w rozmowie z Yenem.' Flavia thumb|400px|Flavia po zmianach. Stworzona, a dokładniej wyratowana przez Ienstreta, dziewczyna. Jest dość ciekawym przypadkiem, gdyż nie została porwana a wręcz uratowana przez Czarne Brygady. Z tego powodu nie musiała przechodzić specjalnego prania mózgu, pamięta kim była a także co się z nią stało. Pała nienawiścią do Federacji, a będąc dokładniejszym do jej armii, zwłaszcza podstawowych szeregowców, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Ienstret nadał komunikat swojej armii. Jasno podał parametry jakich postaci, jakiej mają szukać jego żołnierze. Czarne Brygady długo szukały odpowiedniego celu dla swojego pana. W końcu po naprawdę długich poszukiwaniach, III brygada odnalazła cel. Dziewczyna była trzymana w piwnicy jednego z domów, tylko ulepszone siatkówki, pozwoliły zwiadowcy dostrzec cel. Wiele ryzykując, nieznany z imienia żołnierz, zdołał się do niej dostać. Cel był w tragicznym stanie, liczne rany, w wielu przypadkach zaropiałe, wszystko wskazywało na zakażenie. Nie brakowało też siniaków, otarć czy złamań. Brygada nie miała wyboru. Cel był zagrożony a znalezienie drugiego takiego byłoby bardzo trudne. Systemy logiczne emiterów, zarejestrowały, że była to pierwsza i jak na razie jedyna operacja kiedy Czarne Brygady, rozpoczęły atak w biały dzień. Masakrując i ścigając pojedynczych rozrzuconych po polach wieśniaków, a także tracąc wielu ludzi na otwartej wymianie ognia, w starciu z miejscowymi służbami porządkowymi, którym na szczęście, dla brygady, udało się odciąć łączność. Brygada nie była jednak litościwa, nie zabijała a okaleczała ludzi, tak by nie mogli uciec. Z rzezi jaką urządzili członkowie III Czarnej Brygady nie ocalał nikt. Jednak wieśniakom nie dano lekkiej śmierci. Ostatni z nich konali jeszcze, ponabijani na pale, kiedy przybyły posiłki Federacji. Jednak już wtedy, ani po brygadzie ani po dziewczynie nie było śladu. Jeżeli ktoś zechciałby szukać luki w umyśle Yena, napotka prawdziwy mentalny mur. Tysiąclecia wojen, rozlewu krwi i cierpienia uczyniły go odpornym na najbardziej makabryczne widoki, jednak ma on jedną słabość. Są to ofiary gwałtów. Ienstret natychmiast podjął się akcji ratunkowej, lecz już nie po to by zyskać mutanta, lecz po to by dać dziewczynie szanse na zemstę. Podejmując się operacji, której nie sprostałaby ludzka medycyna, przefiltrował całą krew dziewczyny, przy okazji wtłaczając w nią antybiotyki i różne substancje lecznicze, usunął martwą już tkankę i zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy aby poskładać kości dziewczyny. Ienstret był zmuszony amputować jej prawą rękę i lewą nogę a także wytworzyć na nowo wątrobę i kilka innych poważnie już uszkodzonych narządów. Dopiero kiedy zakończył to, podjął się prawdziwych zmian. Początkowo chciał skasować jej pamięć, jednak po przeczytaniu raportu z pola bitwy, zmienił zdanie. Jako dowódca armii, Yen wiedział, że człowiek z wolnym umysłem, potrafi być skuteczniejszy od całego tabunu fanatyków, z wypranymi mózgami. Zamiast grzebać w jej głowie, wybudził ją i pokazał co się z nią stało. Dziewczyna patrzyła na odcięte kończyny i blizny po operacji. Zaczęła płakać, wrzeszczeć i bić pozostałą dłonią po pancerzu Yena. Ien chciał wiedzieć z czym ma do czynienia, aby nie zadręczać psychiki dziewczyny po prostu przeskanował jej wspomnienia. Poznał praktycznie całe jej życie, łącznie z tymi szczegółami, których wolał nie znać, zaczynając od przemocy w rodzinie a na zrobieniu z niej "zabawki" dla żołnierzy z Federacji i niektórych wieśniaków kończąc. Kiedy wiedział już wszystko, dał jej możliwość dołączenia do CreepyTown. Dziewczyna znała tylko opowieści i bajania na temat tego miasta. Wiedziała że jest to strefa śmierci i nie wolno się tam zapuszczać, w rzeczywistości nie wiedziała, że jest już na terenie miasta. Determinowana przez chęć zemsty, ale także przez wole życia, w którym nikt już nie zdoła jej skrzywdzić, przyjęła propozycje mrocznej postaci, która się nią zajęła. Chociaż Yen już wcześniej ratował takie ofiary, ten przypadek był chyba pierwszym kiedy przy okazji podjął się zmiany. Normalnie po prostu zostawiał taką osobę w bezpiecznym miejscu. Sam nie wiedział czy kieruje nim chora ambicja, czy może po prostu była to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy odzywało się jego, mogłoby się wydawać, już dawno stłamszone sumienie. Doskonale wiedział, że ta jedna dusza niczego nie zmienia, wobec skali mordu jakiej dopuścił się na przestrzeni tysiącleci. W zasadzie robił coś gorszego, z ofiary robił łowce, przez którego poniesie śmierć wielu niewinnych ludzi. Jaki by nie był powód, Yen całkowicie nieplanowanie, zdołał zrealizować jeden ze swoich najambitniejszych planów. Stworzyć coś zabójczego, co nie jest po prostu, zwykłą maszyną do zabijania. Przed obroną sektora fabrycznego G-7 Jeśli jesteś nowy na wiki, nie czytałeś jeszcze tej postaci, albo nie masz zamiaru pisać opowiadania przed Anihilacją, możesz już teraz odpuścić sobie ten rozdział, bo informacje w nim zawarte są nieaktualne. Zmiany thumb|400px|Flavia w czasie zmian. Ienstret przeprowadził w ciele dziewczyny szereg zmian. Nie tylko zewnętrznych, jak protezy, ale przede wszystkim były to zmiany wewnętrzne, wliczając w to zmiany w układzie krwionośnym, pokarmowy, tkance mięśniowej i kostnej a nawet w układzie nerwowym. Po tych zabiegach dziewczynę można śmiało nazwać nadczłowiekiem. Bo przeprowadzeniu zmian, dziewczyna nadała sobie imię Flavia. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zmienił Yen była krew dziewczyny. Ponownie musiał on ją przefiltrować. Tym razem jednak, nie podawał leków i antybiotyków, a poważnie zmieniał wygląd komórek. Sama hemoglobina mogła teraz przenosić dwa razy więcej tlenu, osocze jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze znacznie większą różnorodnością bakterii i wirusów a nawet pasożytów, jakie mogą próbować się dostać do jej organizmu, a zmodyfikowane płytki krwi są teraz w stanie znacznie lepiej tamować krwawienie. W zasadzie modyfikacja ta nie była do końca planowana. Yen dopiero zaczynając zmiany zauważył że zostało mu niewiele osocza, mogącego zastąpić normalną krew i nie chciał ryzykować wykrwawienia u dziewczyny. Następny w kolejce był układ nerwowy. Nie został on jednak poważnie zmieniony a jedynie przystosowany do przyszłych zmian, a także nieco zmodyfikowany aby mógł lepiej działać w połączeniu z protezami, jakie ma dziewczyna. Nie zmieni to jednak faktu, że dziewczyna dzięki tej zmianie ma refleks lepszy od olimpijczyka. Sam mózg dziewczyny, także uzyskał nieco lepsze zdolności obliczeniowe. Flavia może zmieniać też szerokość swoich naczyń krwionośnych, co znacznie uodparnia ją na zmiany temperatur, gdyż może wychładzać jak i czasowo ogrzewać swoje ciało, rozszerzając lub zwężając swoje żyły i tętnice. Do tego Ienstret pobawił się nieco błędnikiem dziewczyny, sprawiając że potrafi ona lepiej zachowywać równowagę, co jest szczególnie przydatne w walce, zwłaszcza przy stylu z jakiego korzysta dziewczyna. Następne zmiany zaszły w układzie kostnym. Yen przyspieszył regeneracje kości, dzięki czemu złamana ręka nie zrasta się już przykładowy miesiąc a trzy tygodnie, taka sama, tyle że czasami wydajniejsza, zmiana zaszła w całym organizmie dziewczyny. Same kości są też znacznie wytrzymalsze niż normalnie, jednak nie jest to zmiana na tyle duża, by dziewczyna bez szwanku rozwalała betonowe ściany. Do tego kości są giętkie, był to celowy zabieg, który miał na celu sprawić, by dziewczyna była odporniejsza na upadki z dużej wysokości. Co jednak ciekawe, zarówno szpik, jak i cześć normalnych kości, może przewodzić bez szwanku, potężne ładunki elektryczne, jednak by zrozumieć, po co został on tak zmodyfikowany, trzeba poznać także pancerz dziewczyny Yen przeprowadził tylko niewielkie zmiany w układzie trawiennym, sprawiając że organizm dziewczyny znacznie lepiej wchłania potrzebne jej substancje. Dzięki temu dziewczyna chociaż mniej zjada, przyswaja taką samą wartość odżywczą jak inni. Tkance mięśniowej Ienstret nie poświęcał wiele czasu, zamiast tego, znacznie wzmocnił ścięgna i stawy. Daje to Flavii możliwość skakania na duże wysokości i spadania, ze znacznie zmniejszonym ryzykiem złamania. Generalnie całe zmiany jakie zaszły w jej organizmie odnoszą się głównie do wytrzymałości i szybkości. Lepsze dotlenienie pozwala jej biegać na dłuższe dystanse, a ulepszone stawy, pozwalają jej biegać szybciej. Ostatnią zmianą jaką przeprowadził były oczy. Ien zastosował te same systemy, których używa przy modyfikowaniu wysłanników Czarnych Brygad. Jednak zamiast bawić się w systemy rozpoznawania, dał dziewczynie możliwość widzenia przez ścianę, do pewnej grubości. System ten jest o tyle ciekawy, że dziewczyna może go aktywować na życzenie, podobnie jak manipulować swoim układem krwionośnym. Nie widzi ona jednak dokładnej sylwetki człowieka po drugiej stronie. Zamiast tego dosłownie widzi drgania, wywoływane przez takie rzeczy jak bicie serca, czy oddychanie, oczywiście działa to też na spadające przedmioty, czy inne rzeczy wydające dźwięki, jest to o tyle trudniejsze, że w pomieszczeniach fabrycznych, gdzie stale działa różnego rodzaju sprzęt, jej widoczność z użyciem tej mocy jest praktycznie zerowa, a wręcz utrudnia jej działania. Oczy pozwalają jej znacznie lepiej widzieć w ciemności, jednak drgania jakie widzi dziewczyna, z jakiegoś powodu zawsze są jaśniejsze od otoczenia. Same dodatkowe kończyny, to kunsztownie wykonane bio-mechaniczne protezy, scalone z układem nerwowym i kostnym, a nawet krwionośnym. Ienstret musiał się trochę napracować, by połączyć tkankę z protezą i nie wywołało to żadnych szkodliwych konsekwencji. W zasadzie, tak długo jak ktoś nie będzie pobierał próbek laboratoryjnych, nawet nie dowie się, że kończyny są sztuczne. Generalnie można to podsumować w ten sposób. Dziewczyna może wysoko skakać, szybko biegać, trudniej ją połamać, a jak się skaleczy to mniej krwawi i nadawałaby się do cyrku jako człowiek guma... a no i mniej je. Wyposażenie Kiedy zakończył już proces zmian a dziewczyna regenerowała się w specjalnej komorze, przyspieszającej leczenie, Yen zajął się jej ubiorem. W zasadzie pancerz który stworzył miał być jedynie strojem bitewnym, jednak dziewczyna od kiedy go dostała, rzadko ma na sobie coś innego. - Drugi kręgosłup - to tak naprawdę ciągnąca się od szyi do kości ogonowej, linia, dopasowanych do ciała dziewczyny, i na stałe wczepionych w prawdziwy kręgosłup, stalowych segmentów. Znajduje się w nim źródło energii, zasilające całą resztę wyposażenia dziewczyny, poza protezami, które mają zasilanie awaryjne. Naturalnie twórca pancerza nie był łaskaw powiedzieć co dokładnie zasila pancerz, wiadomo jednak, że to energia nie należąca do świata materialnego. - Medykamenty - niewielkie ampułki ukryte w drugim kręgosłupie, które gdy dziewczyna poniesie obrażenia, wstrzykują jej substancje uśmierzającą ból i gargantuicznie przyspieszając regeneracje tkanek. - Strój - który dziewczyna nosi na sobie (bielizny chyba pisać nie musiałem prawda?) ma głównie za cel chronić ją przed wahaniami temperatur. Jednoczęściowy, zakrywający całe ciało, może w jednej chwili stać się zarówno zaskakująco ciepły jak i lodowato zimny. Jak wszystko co ma w swoim uzbrojeniu dziewczyna, jest on połączony z drugim kręgosłupem. - Nano-skafander - tak naprawdę składający się z wielu, scalających się ze sobą części, kombinezon ochronny, zasłaniający całe ciało, łącznie z głową, mający kilka przydatnych funkcji. O ile sam materiał skafandra daje bardzo niewiele, gdyż jest w stanie zatrzymać najwyżej pocisk z pistoletu, a i to nie jest reguła to już same tryby pancerza są przydatne. Pierwszym z nich i najprawdopodobniej najczęściej używanym, jest pole ochronne. Całkowicie pochłaniające obrażenia termiczne. Czyli że dziewczyna jest odporna na lasery i ogień. Na dodatek tarcza pochłaniając, takie obrażenia sama staje się silniejsza, natomiast przed przeładowaniem, chroni ją Korona. Sam skafander jest w stanie zwiększyć też siłę właścicielki. Przekierowując moc z całego ciała, do rąk i nóg, dziewczyna jest w stanie dosłownie rozrywać na strzępy zarówno ludzi, jak i ich opancerzone zabawki. W tym trybie znaczna część mocy robiącej wcześniej za tarcze, zostaje też przekierowana do kości, dzięki czemu te nie złamią się po walnięciu w pancerz czołgu. Ten tryb przydaje się też w czasie walki dystansowej, gdyż osobie zdolnej podnieść człowieka dwa razy większego od siebie, łatwo jest też utrzymać w dłoniach ciężki karabin maszynowy i zapanować nad jego odrzutem. Następnym trybem jest niewidzialność. Włókna emitują niewielkie ładunki, które zaginają promienie słoneczne, dając dziewczynie niemal całkowitą niewidzialność. W połączeniu z dobrze użytym Strojem, może ona ukrywać się zarówno przed wzrokiem ludzkich oczu, jak i okularów termicznych. Jednak w trakcie korzystania tego trybu, dziewczyna nie może używać swoich broni głównych i musi opierać ataki na swoich Pazurach. Ostatnim trybem jest szybkość. Energia jest rozprowadzana aby jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć jej refleks. Efektem jest także zdolność dalszych skoków i szybszego biegu. - Maska - zakładana na twarz, ma za zadanie nie tylko ochronić ją przed pociskami. Jej głównym celem jest zbieranie danych o przeciwniku. Potężna powierzchnia, nawet większa od twarzy dziewczyny, skanuje cały obszar na jakim walczy Flavia. Jako że jest on połączony z jej układem nerwowym, wykorzystuje on też jej zdolność widzenia drgań. Dzięki temu widząc bicie serca, SI w jej drugim kręgosłupie jest w stanie wygenerować, pełen obraz człowieka po drugiej stronie, a po odgłosach wrogów, całe pomieszczenie. Ten samy system jest wykorzystywany przy poznawaniu broni przez dziewczynę. Skanery maski dokładnie zbadają broń, i w kilka sekund opracują metodę, dzięki której dziewczyna będzie w stanie posługiwać się nią najskuteczniej. Po kilku seriach, "komputer" będzie dokładnie wiedział jak powinna ona korzystać z broni, aby uzyskać jej pełny potencjał. Ten sam system skanuje również organizm wroga, dzięki czemu dziewczyna wie gdzie strzelać. Maska ma systemy termo i noktowizji. Sama maska przepuszcza też powietrze, więc dziewczyna nie ma problemów z oddychaniem. - Autozmysły - pancerz jest w stanie sam rozpoznawać zapach i usłyszeć to czego dziewczyna własnymi uszami nigdy nie wykryje. Dzięki temu może tropić cele, gdyż komputer przygotowuje profil i tworzy dla niej szlak zapachowy lub dźwiękowy, który podobnie jak wszystkie inne informacje, są wyświetlane, na wykonanej z pancernego szkła, masce. - Korona - wielu myśli że jest to prosta ozdoba, jednak ma ona bardzo przydatną funkcje. W czasie zagrożenia przeładowaniem tarcz, jest ona w stanie wyemitować potężną fale energii. Dzięki temu dziewczyna może bez trudu, wybić cały oddział żołnierzy, który jeszcze chwile temu miał ją w zasadzce. Ale przeładowanie tarcz wcale nie jest potrzebne by dziewczyna musiała to zrobić. Korona łączy się z kręgosłupem a ten zawiera źródło energii dość silne, by dziewczyna mogła spokojnie emitować takie fale. - Tatuaże - nie, nie robię sobie jaj. Chociaż są one nie tyle bronią, co systemem sygnalizującym gdzie łączą się poszczególne elementy pancerza. Na skafandrze widać je w postaci cienkich, błękitnych linii, idących po całym ciele, łączących się z kręgosłupem. Drugie, szersze linie, pełnią funkcje stabilizatorów energii, do następnego przydatnego urządzenia. - Wyrzutnie siłowe - bardzo przydatne zarówno w walce jak i w przemieszczaniu się. Są nie tyle elementem ciała, co wszczepami w kościach dłoni i stóp. Wykorzystują one ten sam system co skafander, jednak ich energia nie rozchodzi się po samym pancerzu a po ciele Flavii. Po to właśnie, między innymi Yen zmieniał jej szpik i kości. Pozwalają one na stworzenie pola, które może zarówno odepchnąć dziewczynę od ziemi, co w połączeniu z ulepszonymi stawami pozwala szybko pokonywać naprawdę spory dystans, można ich też używać do hamowania w czasie lotu, nie pozwalają one jednak ani na lot, ani na unoszenie się nad ziemią, chociaż to drugie dziewczyna potrafi robić dzięki butom. Mogę one być użyte także w walce. Ładunek siłowy uwolniony przy głowie przeciwnika, dosłownie ją rozsadza, natomiast trafienie w genitalia, spowoduje wciśnięcie ich w ciało napastnika. Jest to nawet zabawny widok, bo ofiara wygląda jakby "napompowywała" klatkę piersiową, która zwykle jest rozsadzana, przez idące do góry narządy. Co ważne samo pole zaczyna działać kilka centymetrów przed dłonią dziewczyny. - Buty/Łyżwy grawitacyjne - podczas gdy wyrzutnie siłowe sprawiają że Flavia może skakać na potężne odległości, ten sprzęt sprawia, że może ona dosłownie unosić się nad ziemią. Jednak i ten przedmiot nie pozwala jej latać. Łyżwy mają proste zadanie, zwiększyć mobilność Flavii na trudnym terenie. Dziewczyna może po prostu wskoczyć do okopu wroga i sunąc nad ziemią z zawrotną prędkością masakrować przeciwników swoimi Skrzydłami i Pazurami. - Pazury - a konkretniej pazurki, bo mające tylko kilka centymetrów, wysuwające się z paznokci szpony stanowią jedną z dwóch tylko broni Flavii, których celem jest tylko i wyłącznie odbieranie życia, chociaż i w tych wypadkach na upartego znalazłoby się kilka innych zastosowań. Są to krótkie szpony, wykonane z tej samej stali co kosa Ienstreta, co pozwala im znosić potężne napięcia energetyczne. Szpony te właściwie same generują pole, powstające milimetry od samych szponów, które wyrządza więcej szkód niż sama stal. Szpony są doładowywane przez kości dziewczyny, dzięki czemu mogą one być użyte wraz z trybem siły nano-skafandra, co w efekcie daje potężną broń do walki wręcz. By jednak użyć tego oręża trzeba podejść do przeciwnika na wyciągnięcie ręki a przy oddziale walących z karabinów żołnierzy to wcale nie będzie proste. - Anielskie skrzydła - broń główna Flavii, w zasadzie jest to jej jedyna prawdziwa broń, mogąca siać zagładę. Anielskie skrzydła to tak naprawdę sześć dronów bojowych, wyposażonych we własne pola siłowe, które normalnie pozostają przymocowane do jej pleców, przez co stwarzają wrażenie skrzydeł. Jednak gdy dochodzi do walki i zostają one postawione w tryb bojowy, odłączają się od swojej właścicielki. Każdy z nich posiada płytkę antygrawitacyjną, która pozwala mu unosić się nad ziemią. Skrzydła są też sprytnym zabezpieczeniem, przed głównym źródłem energii w drugim kręgosłupie. Tak naprawdę było to jedno źródło energii, które zostało rozerwane na części a każda cząstka, zamknięta jest w oddzielnym "piórze" skrzydeł. W każde z piór wmontowany jest szybkostrzelny karabinek energetyczny i ostrze fazowe. Flavia może walczyć tymi broniami trzymając dwie z nich w rękach, lub zapewniać sobie przy ich pomocy skuteczną zaporę ogniową, podczas gdy ona będzie szarżować na wroga. Mogą one też robić za broń do walki wręcz, na wypadek spotkania lepiej przygotowanego przeciwnika. Dzięki odpowiedniemu połączeniu dronów ze skafandrem, Flavia może zostawiać ostrzał w rękach komputera, bądź skupiać go na wybranych celach. Karabiny jednak nie mogą działać w wypadku używania trybu niewidzialności, gdyż nie mają własnych systemów maskujących i muszą działać na polu zakłócającym generowanym przez skafander. Skrzydła także nie pozwalają na lot. - Annihilator - będący w zasadzie połączeniem Skrzydeł, Pazurów i Wyrzutni. Annihilator to nie broń, we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu, a zdolność jaką posiada dziewczyna. Polega ona na tym że pióra, układają lewitujący pionowo pierścień, który powoli zaczyna się obracać. Jednocześnie przekazują one część swojej energii do centrum. Dziewczyna używa wówczas swoich szponów by dodać jeszcze więcej energii. W efekcie powstaje ogromna kula plazmy, stale podkręcana przez ruch wirowy piór, lecz trzymana przez ich pole grawitacyjne, generowane przez płytki. Kiedy Flavia uzna że kula jest już zbyt duża, lub komputer po prostu da jej informacje, że pióra nie zdołają utrzymać już ogromnej kuli energii, Flavia używa swoich wyrzutni siłowych i kopnięciem, z potężną mocą ciska ładunek prosto w swych wrogów. Czasami wyskoczy i wyprowadzi kopnięcie obiema nogami dla zwiększenia zasięgu. Efekt takiego uderzenia jest jednak zawsze ten sam. Przepalone ciała, pancerze, zabudowania i wszystko inne co znalazło się na drodze plazmowej kuli, która potrafi przelecieć setki metrów nim w końcu opadnie. Osobowość Nikt nie wie jaka Flavia była zanim trafiła pod opiekę Yena. Nawet sama Flavia nie wie jaka była przed "porwaniem" przez Czarne Brygady. Wiadomo jednak dokładnie jaka stała się po przeprowadzeniu wszystkich zmian. Flavia jest zimną i brutalną osobą. Otoczyła się mentalną skorupą, przez którą praktycznie nie da się przebić, a która mają chronić od cierpienia jakiego doświadczyła. Teraz odpłaca Federacji z nawiązką za krzywdy, na jakie nikt nie zwracał uwagi przez lata. Niczym mroczny mściciel, co jakiś czas zapuszcza się na tereny Federacji, by jako nocny łowca, brać zemstę na wszystkich tych, którzy krzywdzą innych. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia to z kim przyjdzie jej walczyć. Zwykły bandzior, pijak lejący żonę i dzieci, czy też oddział żołnierzy, którzy okazują się wcale nie być tacy idealni jak opisuje to propaganda, wszyscy ginął od jej broni, często nawet nie wiedząc, kto właśnie wyrwał krtań ich przyjacielowi. Flavia nie ma cienia litości, zwłaszcza dla gwałcicieli, których zabija ze szczególnym okrucieństwem i chorą przyjemnością. Ienstret chociaż martwi się o życie swojej podopiecznej, pozwala jej na to. Wie on bowiem że z czasem jej chęć mordu osłabnie, wie też, że sztuczna inteligencja jaka jej towarzyszy, będzie w stanie ostrzec ją w porę przed zagrożeniem, a takie działania jakie podejmuje dziewczyna, jedynie doskonalą jej zdolności bojowe. Ta dziewczyna, być może kiedyś była normalna, jednak teraz z całą pewnością normalna nie jest i już nigdy nie będzie. Jednak mimo okrucieństwa jakie okazuje, mimo że wielu nazywa ją demonem, potrafi ona okazać współczucie i troskę, zwłaszcza dla uratowanych ofiar. Komputer który skanuje nawet ofiary, szybko wykrywa, kiedy ma do czynienia z podpuchą a kiedy z prawdziwym atakiem, z tego powodu Flavia jeszcze nie została schwytana. Ma awersje do praktycznie każdego mężczyzny jakiego spotka. Uważa ich za zło, i chociaż często ma ochotę, to nie rzuci się takiemu do gardła. Łatwo jest ją jednak sprowokować do potyczki, która zwykle kończyła się dla przeciwnika utratą męskości. Kobiety mają z nią tylko trochę łatwiej. Jedyną osobą, która może w ogóle zbliżyć się do dziewczyny bez obawy utracenia życia, jest Ienstret. Tak naprawdę Flavia jest łagodną, inteligentną, dziewczyną, dobrym słuchaczem i doradcą w trudnych sprawach, po prostu zbyt mocno skrzywdzonym przez innych. Jednak ten kto zadał sobie trud, by poznać ją naprawdę dobrze, wie że jest kimś znacznie więcej, niż tylko maszyną do zabijania. Wygląd Ubioru dziewczyny nie ma sensu opisywać, bo praktycznie zawsze ma ona na sobie swój pancerz. Idiotów chcących sprawdzić co kryje się pod nim, również nie brakowało. Ienstret na pytanie, czy można jej dotknąć odpowiada zawsze "Spróbować można, ale tylko raz." Niestety niektórzy nie wiedzą o co chodzi w tym tekście i zwykle płacą za to swoją męskością a wkrótce potem, także życiem. Flavia jest zgrabną, młodą dziewczyną, mającą około dziewiętnastu lat. Miała i nadal ma, długie kruczoczarne włosy, spadające aż do ramion, które zwykle ukryte są pod kapturem skafandra, podobnie jak cała jej twarz. Nie miała cech szczególnych. Była normalną dziewczyną, którą z zewnątrz nadal pozostaje. W zasadzie jedynymi elementami zdradzającymi, że może się ona czymś różnić od człowieka, są nieludzko żółto-pomarańczowe oczy. Podobne do tych, które mają żołnierze Czarnych Brygad. Ponieważ protezy z zewnątrz także nie różnią się niczym od normalnych kończyn, zdradzić ją mogą już jedynie, powoli znikające blizny. Po obronie sektora fabrycznego G-7 Wysłana przez Ienstreta jako wsparcie dla Federacji, Flavia bardzo niechętnie stanęła do walki u boku żołnierzy znienawidzonego państwa. Chociaż z jej wsparciem, oraz towarzyszącego jej archeona, Federacja zdołała utrzymać swe pozycje do przybycia wsparcia lotniczego, które zadało śmiertelny cios najeźdźcy. Wówczas do walki włączyła się matka lęgu dowodząca armią mutantów, która zamierzała osobiście rozprawić się z mordercami swych dzieci. W pojedynku trzy na jednego, gdzie Flavia walczyła u boku dowodzącego obroną kata Federacji Lucjusza maska, oraz nieoczekiwanego towarzysza którym był mag Dorian, przeciw Matce Lęgu, dziewczyna obniosła poważne obrażenia. Flavia doskonale wiedziała że nie ma szans na wygranie pojedynku z potworzycą, nawet ze swoimi towarzyszami, jedynym sposobem było użycie jej anihilatora, to jednak wiązało się z ryzykiem przeładowania systemów. Efektem uwolnienia pocisku plazmowego było wyparowanie jej obu nóg i zniszczenie większości mechanicznych systemów jej ciała, wliczając w to protezę ręki. Dziewczyna przetrwała tylko dzięki zdolnościom Doriana, który zamknął ją w polu statycznym, tym samym uniemożliwiając jej odejście w zaświaty. Ienstret zajął się dziewczyną niemalże natychmiast po swoim powrocie do Kraju. Nawet z jego zdolnościami, wiedzą i ekwipunkiem, dziewczyna kilkanaście razy znajdowała się na skraju śmierci, z najróżniejszych powodów. Chociaż potężnie zirytowany Ienstret nie mógł winić dziewczyny za to co zrobiła, zważywszy na fakt że sam naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie zwlekając ani chwili mroczny natychmiast zabrał się za wprowadzanie nowej serii zmian, które to paradoksalnie pomimo jego doświadczenia, okazały się być trudniejsze do wprowadzenia, niż te przeprowadzane za pierwszym razem i to za sprawą samej dziewczyny. Zmiany Kiedy dziewczyna po raz kolejny wylądowała na stole operacyjnym mrocznego, ten stanął przed iście potężnym wyzwaniem. Specjalnie przystosowana tkanka, która miała przewodzić energie przez kości została niemalże zniszczona, przeładowanie energetyczne usmażyło niemalże całe ramie dziewczyny wyposażone w sztuczną dłoń, nie wspominając o stanie w jakim były pozostałości jej nóg. Początkowo mroczny zamierzał wstrzyknąć jej ulepszone wersje mieszanek, które miały za zadanie przewodzić prąd, oraz dać jej nieco lepsze wersje protez, Flavia jednak nie zgodziła się na te zmiany. Uważając że nie zapanuje nad morderczym arsenałem jaki otrzymała za pierwszym razem, a także mocno zrażając się do zdolności jakie dawała jej technologia, kazała mrocznemu dosłownie usunąć wszystkie zaimplementowane jej technologiczne usprawnienia, zostawiając jednak zmiany samego organizmu. W tłumaczeniu na ludzki język oznacza to, że nie może ona dłużej robić za kabel elektryczny bez obawy utratę życia, nadal może jednak widzieć w ciemnościach, dłużej biegać, wyżej skakać, mniej jeść i na dość specyficzny sposób dostrzegać niektóre cele przez ściany, do określonej grubości. Dziewczyna wymusiła na mrocznym, wyhodowanie sobie nowych kończyn, a nie jak w poprzednim wypadku, użycia protez. Stworzenie ich zajęło mrocznemu kilka tygodni, głównie ze względu na fakt, że od bardzo dawna nie brał się on, za ten rodzaj regeneracji. Wraz z regeneracją kończyn przyszła dodatkowa zdolność, która nie ma dokładnego przełożenia na samą walkę, ale na samo życie dziewczyny. Wraz z hodowaniem nowych nóg i rąk, dziewczyna otrzymała potężną dawkę komórek o długodystansowych zdolnościach regeneracyjnych. Wcale nie przyspiesza to jednak jakby się mogło wydawać leczenia ran, ale znacznie spowolniło procesy starzenia dziewczyny. Oznacza to że nim jej ciało zacznie się jakoś widocznie zmieniać, z powodu "zmęczenia materiału" minie jeszcze przynajmniej osiemdziesiąt lat. Naturalnie mroczny nie mógł sobie odpuścić i także tym razem wprowadził jakąś zmianę w ciele dziewczyny. Wykorzystując naturalne zdolności kurczliwe ludzkiego organizmu, sprawił że mięśnie kończyn dziewczyny mogą kurczyć się ze swoją standardową szybkością, jednam mogą pozostawać skurczone przez długi czas. Efektem tego jest przykładowa możliwość trzymania się krawędzi przez bardzo długi czas, gdyby nie naturalne problemy z ludzkim krążeniem, Flavia mogłaby spokojnie spać jak nietoperz, zwisając do góry nogami, zaczepiona łydkami o jakąś powierzchnie. Największe wprowadzone za drugim razem zmiany, nie zaszły jednak wcale w samym organizmie, ale w psychice dziewczyny. Flavia jako że pozbyła się praktycznie całości noszonego przez siebie ekwipunku, utraciła wiele dotychczasowych zdolności. To wymusiło na mrocznym znaczne ulepszenie osiągów jej umysłu. Znacznie zwiększając liczbę połączeń neuronowych mózgu i dosłownie wgrywając w jej umysł wiedzę na temat wielu rzeczy, głównie programowań używanych przez Federację, oraz znajomość podstaw różnych języków i dialektów, co dotychczas tłumaczył jej kombinezon. Wyposażenie Na własne życzenie dziewczyna zrezygnowała ze wszystkich dotychczasowych używanych przez nią elementów wyposażenia, by zastąpić je zupełnie innym, tym razem o wiele mniej destrukcyjnym od poprzedniego, ale także o wiele bezpieczniejszego w użytkowaniu. Co ważne dziewczyna przestała stosować się do zasady pojedynczego zestawu ekwipunku, co oznacza, że wymieniony sprzęt może nosić w różnych kombinacjach, jednakże ruszając na określoną wyprawę, na przykład w celu zapolowania na żołnierzy Federacji, dostosuje swoje uzbrojenie do warunków w jakich przyjdzie jej walczyć. - Okulary - to standardowy i najczęściej używany element stroju dziewczyny. Jak większość jej wyposażenia mają one nie tyle zastosowanie estetyczne co praktyczne. Wyposażone w prosty skaner, okulary są w stanie przeskanować teren który widzi Flavia, oraz podać jej dokładną informację o liczbie i wyposażeniu przeciwników, porównując zebrane dane z informacjami z dwóch dysków wbudowanych w oprawki. Dziewczyna ma je na sobie praktycznie przez cały czas, podczas swojego pobytu w CreepyTown, oraz przez znaczną część czasu poza nim. - Maska - okrywająca całą twarz, posiada wbudowane filtry chroniące ją przed różnego rodzaju gazami bojowymi, oraz innymi szkodliwymi substancjami, maskę Flavia nosi ze sobą głównie wtedy, kiedy spodziewa się, że przyjdzie jej stanąć do walki z członkami ZGSR'ów przystosowanymi do używania broni biologicznej lub chemicznej. Podobnie jak okulary maska posiada własny skaner i bazę danych, oraz nadajnik i kilka urządzeń nawigacyjnych. Chociaż maska znajduje czasami swe zastosowanie bojowe, zwykle dziewczyna ogląda na niej filmy lub gra w gry komputerowe, bo jak sama twierdzi, to znacznie lepsze od jakiegokolwiek ekranu. - Strój - czyli w tym wypadku, nie żadna wymyślna odzież ochronna, tylko zwyczajna bielizna, bluzki, koszulki, leginsy i inne rzeczy, które akurat ma na sobie Flavia kiedy akurat chodzi po domu, poza nim zwykle ma na sobie którąś z wersji kombinezonów, które i tak mają po kilka takich samych wersji, na wypadek zabrudzenia, czy uszkodzenia którejś z nich, o co w przypadku trybu życia dziewczyny naprawdę nie trudno. - Zakłócacz - noszone pod strojem urządzenie w kształcie amuletu, o bardzo prostej funkcji, ma za zadanie zakłócać działania urządzeń, głównie bramek sprawdzających czy osoba która wchodzi do jakiegoś miejsca ma ze sobą metalowe przedmioty, oraz skanerów, zarówno tych prześwietlających użytkowniczkę, dzięki czemu nawet pomimo przeskanowania jej stroju może ona wnieść broń na jakiś teren, oraz skanerów biologicznych badających jej DNA - Kombinezon I "miejski" - zwykle noszony w czasie przebywania w CreepyTown, ale także w czasie zwiedzania miast Federacji. Po wojnie z Legionem służby porządkowe miały ogromne problemy zapanowaniem nad przestępczością, a mieszkańcy zaczęli zbroić się z obawy przed zagrożeniami jakie ciągną ze sobą nieludzie, oraz pozostałe, czające się wszędzie dookoła resztki sił fałszywego absoluta. Nikt więc nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na jedną uzbrojoną dziewczynę chodzącą po miastach, zwłaszcza że ta miała doskonale podrobione dokumenty. Flavia robiła to głównie dlatego, że większość oficerów armii Federacyjnej, zaczęło być znacznie ostrożniejszymi po wojnie, podejście do nich w terenie było znacznie trudniejsze niż miało to miejsce przed wojną, a wyzbycie się mocy ognia całego plutonu także nie ułatwiało jej zadania. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się jednak ataku ze strony ludzkiej kobiety, zwłaszcza gdy obrońcy Federacji byli teraz uważani za bohaterów. Utworzony w dość futurystycznym stylu, strój składa się z przylegającej do ciała okrycia tułowia, które swoim wyglądem z daleka może nieco przywodzić na myśl sweter W rzeczywistości pod lekkim odpornym na wysokie temperatury materiałem kryją się silikonowo-węglowe dyski z ceramicznymi matrycami, gwarantujące cerową przepuszczalność pocisku, a wewnętrzne wyłożenie sprawia że bezpośrednie trafienia nie są dość bolesne by specjalnie utrudnić dziewczynie poruszanie się. Szyty na miarę skórzany płaszcz ciągnący się aż za kolano ma za główne zadanie ochronić Flavię przed żrącymi substancjami, podczas gdy nieprzemakalne buty na chropowatej podeszwie mają zwiększyć opory podłoża, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie ma problemów z szybkim poruszaniem się na śliskich powierzchniach. Całość dopełniają spinane pasem bojowym spodnie, wykonane z podobnych materiałów co "sweter". Nie licząc amunicji do używanej wówczas przez siebie broni, oraz zestawu stymulantów, bądź niewielkich ładunków wybuchowych, Flavia nie nosi zbyt wielu rzeczy dodatkowych, od dokumenty i odrobina pieniędzy, aby zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. - Kombinezon II "łowca" - bardzo podobny do pierwszego typu, łowca ma za zadanie wspomagać dziewczynę w działaniach w terenie. Główną różnicą w tej wersji jest sam płaszcz noszony przez dziewczynę. Podczas gdy w wersji miejskiej jest on zwykle rozpięty, łowca wymaga od niej aby był on cały czas spięty, dodatkowo wymuszając zakładanie maski. Wszystko to z powodu stosowanego przez płaszcz systemu maskowania, które jest w stanie nie tylko zakłócić działanie skanerów podczerwonych, ale także załamać promienie światła. W rezultacie Flavia mając ten pancerz na sobie może stać się całkowicie niewidzialna. Typ łowca nie posiada jednak swej standardowej odporności na różnego rodzaju substancje żrące, przez co dziewczyna musi uważać w walce z szkoły adeptami głodu i zarazy. - Glock 34 - kompaktowy, prosty w obsłudze, z łatwością dostosowywany do użytkowania zarówno lewą jak i prawą ręką, co jest szczególnie przydatne w korzystaniu z dwóch broni na raz a co często ma miejsce w przypadku Flavii, z rękojeścią o pozwalającej na dobre trzymanie się broni w dłoni nawet pomimo mokrych dłoni. Z łatwą wymianą powiększonego magazynka i kilkoma typami amunicji, wliczając w to pociski z ogniwem dezintegrującym powodującym dosłowne jak sama nazwa wskazuję, dezintegracje materii w promieniu kilkunastu centymetrów dookoła trafienia, lub mikrogłowice plazmowe. - Glock 26 - noszony na wypadek gdyby oficer na którego aktualnie poluje dziewczyna, wszedł do miejsca gdzie z własną bronią cię nie wpuszczą. Ukrywany w najróżniejszych miejscach, jest idealną bronią do cichej eliminacji celów, dzięki amunicji poddźwiękowej zwykle wyposażonej w neurotoksynę, która jest dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem przed tym że przeciwnik przeżyje trafienie. - UZI - czyli kolejna broń poboczna, jednakże tym razem pierwszy oręż automatyczny w tym zestawieniu. Lekki, poręczny, wyposażony w składaną kolbę, lub nie posiadający jej wcale w zależności od terenu, z możliwością wyposażenia w różne typy amunicji, jest dla dziewczyny doskonałą bronią, pozwalającą jej szybko zmniejszyć liczbę przeciwników w walce na bliski dystans. Jest to broń przystosowana głównie na tereny miejskie, gdzie noszenie typowych karabinów szturmowych bywa problematyczne. - BDR-15-3G - lekki, odporny na zabrudzenia, prosty w konstrukcji, z możliwością wyposażenia zarówno w kolimator jak i lunetę o różnych stopniach przybliżenia, ten karabin jest doskonałą bronią do walki na krótki i średni dystans, a dzięki odpowiednim typom amunicji poradzi sobie z każdym rodzajem piechoty jaka zaatakuje dziewczynę. Chociaż zwykle używany w terenie, dzięki swojej wadze i stosunkowo niewielkim rozmiarom może być także wnoszony na tereny miejskie, choć oczywistym jest że służy on bardziej jako broń awaryjna na sytuacje kiedy dziewczyna musi sobie radzić z grupą ścigających ją przeciwników, niż jako uzbrojenie które nosi jawnie ze sobą. W pierwszej sytuacji Flavia zostawia broń ukrytą gdzieś na swej zaplanowanej wcześniej drodze ucieczki, by potem użyć jej przeciw zaskoczonym przeciwnikom. - Benelli M4 Super 90 - ta klasyczna, ale jednocześnie niezawodna konstrukcja służy ludzkości od lat, a teraz służy także Flavii w eliminowaniu wrogich celów. Broń do rozłożenia w minutę, z banalnie prostym i szybkim systemem przeładowania, oraz możliwością wystrzelenia pięciuset pocisków, bez jakiegokolwiek ryzyka uszkodzenia konstrukcji, łatwo wymienną kolbą, niestety posiada także swoją wagę i rozmiary, przez co podobnie jak BDR jest używana raczej w terenie, bądź jest elementem zaskoczenia w trakcie planowanej ucieczki. Była to najbardziej problematyczna broń dla opiekuna dziewczyny, ponieważ o ile łatwo jest stworzyć pociski do karabinów z odpowiednimi głowicami wbudowanymi w nabój, było to prawdziwe wyzwanie by odpowiednie ładunki zamknąć w niewielkich kulkach "śrutu" tak bay broń była równie zabójcza dla gangsterów i nieludzkich przeciwników, co zakutych w pancerze Federacyjne żołnierzy. Ostatecznie mroczny stworzył jeden typ amunicji, która przy trafieniu natychmiast wypala dziurę w pancerzu żołnierza i powoli zaczyna przepalać się dalej. Nim to trafienie odniesie należyty skutek minie trochę czasu, więc najlepiej jest używać tej broni do obezwładniania kończyn oponenta. - Barrett M107 - pozornie staroświeckie, ale jak to w wypadku klasyki bywa, wciąż skuteczne i zabójcze urządzenie, o potężnym kalibrze i niezwykłej skuteczności. Dzięki odpowiednim przeszkoleniu nawet nocą Flavia nie potrzebuje wsparcia żadnych technologicznych usprawnień w celowaniu, włączając w to takie dobrodziejstwa jak noktowizja. Z odpowiednią amunicją, ta broń pozwoli jej jednym strzałem wyeliminować Puszczyka lub Shermana z odległości ponad kilometra. Niestety broń ta posiada swoje wady, takie jak masa, rozmiar i ciężar, przez co dziewczyna korzysta z niej wyłącznie w terenie i nigdy nie nosi jej do miasta, a w trakcie swojej akcji, rzadko kiedy oddaje więcej niż jeden strzał. - DSR-1 - lżejszy karabin snajperski przystosowany do wypadów miejskich, kiedy dziewczyna chce uniknąć konfrontacji z dużą liczbą przeciwników. DSR zdobył jej sympatie dzięki swej stosunkowo niewielkiej wadze, sporym pociskom które umożliwiają wkładanie potężnych ładunków różnego typu, co gwarantuje pewność zlikwidowania celu. Jednak jednym z jego głównych atutów jest możliwość szybkiego składania i rozkładania go, dzięki czemu dziewczyna może wnosić go niepostrzeżenie na teren miasta, w czym nieoceniony jest także zakłócacz. - Katana - głownia długości osiemdziesięciu centymetrów, idealnie wyważona i zabójczo niebezpieczna, występująca w trzech wersjach, energetycznej, rezonansowej i termicznej, by radzić sobie z każdym rodzajem napotkanego przeciwnika, chociaż Flavia ma zwykle pod ręką tylko jeden z trzech typów, jeszcze nie zdarzyło jej się pomylić w doborze uzbrojenia do napotkanego rodzaju przeciwnika. Wykorzystując energetyczne pola siłowe, wpasowując się w drgania atomów, lub rozgrzewając się do niemożliwych wręcz temperatur, odpowiednio przeszkolona dziewczyna jest w stanie pokonać praktycznie każdego szeregowego przeciwnika jaki stanie jej na drodze, jednakże samej broni używa bardzo rzadko. Wynika to bezpośrednio, z niemalże całkowitej zmiany stylu walki, który obecnie stawia bardziej na walkę dystansową. - Nóż - schowany pod ubraniem, pełni rolę krótkiej, pomocnej broni, do obrony na wypadek gdyby przeciwnik zbliżył się do niej za bardzo, lub po prostu do skrytobójczego eliminowania celów, chociaż Flavia bardzo rzadko jest w stanie wymusić na sobie dość długi kontakt z celem aby móc go użyć. Podobnie jak katana ma on różne wersje i co ważne, nóż zawsze wykorzystuje inny rodzaj energii niż katana. - Ładunki - niewielkie w kształcie dysków, przyczepianych do pasa za pomocą skobli magnetycznych, wyposażone w niewielkie ostrza wypychane z samego ładunku z ogromną siłą, dzięki czemu mogą się wbijać w ściany. Same ładunki występują w kilku typach. Pierwszym z nich są ładunki burzące, których działania chyba tłumaczyć nie trzeba. Drugim są miny na czujniki ruchu, występujące w wersji odłamkowej i słabszej wersji ładunku burzącego. Trzecim są sensoryczne blokady laserowe, których działanie można opisać na prostej zasadzie, kiedy sensor wyczuje zbliżającego się przeciwnika, wyczeka moment aż ten nie zdąży zareagować i odpali niezwykle potężną wiązkę laserową, która bez problemu poćwiartuje przeciwnika. Naturalnie wszystkie sensory są odpowiednio ustawione, tak aby nie zadziałać na szkodę samej dziewczyny. Czwartym typem są drony zwiadowcze, chociaż wszystkie wcześniej wymienione typy posiadają własne mikro-kamery, ten typ jest stworzony specjalnie do zwiadu. Wyposażone w skanery, poruszające się na "poduszkach" grawitacyjnych, wykorzystujące generator pola załamującego promienie światła są niewidzialne dla ludzkich i większości nieludzkich oczu, dzięki niem Flavia może śledzić swoje cele. Piątym i ostatnim typem są potocznie zwane przez Flavie "komary" ich rola ni sprowadza się jednak do wypijania krwi, a wręcz przeciwnie, mają one za zadanie wprowadzić truciznę do ciał przeciwników. Co ważne jednak nigdy nie atakują one samego celu, a to z powodu działania wirusa, który to wywołuje najpierw uczucie podniecenia i pewności siebie, by po chwili zastąpić je gorączką, niepohamowaną agresją, oraz chęcią do destrukcji, a na doprowadzeniu do konwulsji i rozsadzenia serca z powodu ciśnienia kończąc. Flavia wiele razy używała tych jednostek by patrzeć jak podwładni rozszarpują swoich przełożonych na strzępy, bądź po to by po prostu odwrócić uwagę innych od własnych działań. Dodatkowo każdy z opisanych typów "ładunków" posiada własny system autodestrukcji, aby jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć ich destrukcyjność. - Stymulanty - czyli niewielkie zestawy zastrzyków, uśmierzających ból, przyspieszających regenerację tkanek, bądź poprawiających koncentrację. Co ważne, chociaż niechętnie, Flavia zgodziła się na zaimplementowanie sobie jednego ukrytego w ciele chipu z substancją rozbudzającą, która ma za zadanie zapobiec przejęciu kontroli nad dziewczyną za pomocą hipnozy. Zasady noszenia broni, na wypadek gdyby komuś zachciało się pisać opowiadanie z nią: - W CreepyTown zwykle ma pod ręką dwa glocki 34 i jednego ukrytego pod ubraniem glocka 26, trzy ładunki różnego typu, nóż oraz katanę. Bardzo rzadko w miejsce jednej 34-órki wchodzi UZI. - Na wypady w miasta Federacyjne także nosi dwie 34-órki, jedną 26-óstke, katanę oraz nóż, chociaż UZI jest częstszą opcją. Co ważne zawsze ma wtedy ze sobą pokrowiec w którym może przenosić BDR, Benelli lub obie te bronie naraz. Jeśli decyduje się użyć którejś z tych broni nie nosi jej ze sobą, a z reguły rozkłada je na zaplanowanej drodze ucieczki, nie musi się też obawiać o ich utratę bo wie że Yen skołuje jej nowe egzemplarze. Do pasa zawsze przypięte jest sześć dodatkowych elementów ekwipunku, które mogą być zarówno różnego rodzaju ładunkami, jak i stymulantami. - W czasie działań miejskich, skupiających się na działaniach snajperskich dziewczyna poza standardowym wyekwipowaniem dodatkowym i pobocznym nosi ze sobą DSR, który najczęściej porzuca, by używać w walce z potencjalnymi napastnikami karabinu BDR. - W terenie sytuacja robi się skomplikowana. Zawsze nosi wówczas pancerz łowca, a za jej uzbrojenie służy katana, nóż, 34-órka, oraz w zależności od sytuacji tylko jedna broń główna, lub dwie bronie główne, jedna broń główna i jedna broń poboczna. Jeśli są to dwie bronie główne to jest to Benelli, BDR lub DSR, nigdy natomiast M82. Jeśli jest to jedna broń główna, to będzie to właśnie M107. Jeśli jest to broń główna i poboczna, będzie to 34-órka lub UZI, oraz BDR, DSR lub Benelli. Nie, nie zdarzy jej się "rypnąć" i wziąć nie ten ekwipunek co trzeba, każdą akcje dokładnie planuje i sprawdzi kilkanaście razy z różnych źródeł, a następnie zaplanuje każdy krok, by w końcu uderzyć. Na dodatkowo poszerzonym na te okoliczność pasie mieści się dziewięć ładunków, bądź stymulantów. Osobowość Flavia stała się zdecydowanie bardziej normalna od swej pierwszej przemiany. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Ienstreta, jej chęć i żądza mordu osłabły, zwłaszcza po bitwie o G-7 gdzie przekonała się że w Federacji są żołnierze zdolni do poświęcenia i walki do ostatniej kropli krwi, wciąż jednak nienawidzi tego państwa i nie zawaha się przed odebraniem życia żadnemu z jego przedstawicieli. Chociaż wciąż wspomagana przez skanery w okularach, sama doskonale wie już jak wykryć prawdziwą ofiarę, a jak wymyślną pułapkę na jej osobę, co wiele razy uratowało ją od śmierci, zwłaszcza z rąk manipulatorów umysłami, którzy spodziewali się że w ten sposób otumanią dziewczynę, a następnie uwiężą. Kilku z nich srogo się rozczarowało, kiedy celny strzał z broni palnej brutalnie ukrócał ich fałszywe zawodzenie. Co ważne Flavia nauczyła się że jako kobieta ma znacznie łatwiejsze zadanie w zdominowanej przez mężczyzn strukturze militarnej armii Federacji, a co za tym idzie dużo łatwiej jej zinfiltrować swoje otoczenie. Dzięki temu wielokrotnie już zbliżała się do wrogich dowódców czy innych celów, nie zwracając ich uwagi, gdyż ta była skupiona na dwuznacznej mowie ciała. Dziewczyna wciąż jednak znajduje chorą przyjemność w odbieraniu życia przeciwnikom, zwłaszcza gwałcicielom i innym przestępcom seksualnym. Ostatnio na swój cel wzięła Natashę Raskolnikov, ze względu na jej hipnotyczne metody pozyskiwania pracownic nocnego klubu, chociaż dziewczyna zdążyła się już przekonać, że będzie to chyba najtrudniejsze zadanie jakiego się podjęła. Po zmianach Flavia stała się dużo bardziej otwarta na świat i na ludzi, nawiązała relację z dużo większą liczbą istot, z częścią zdążyła się nawet częściowo zżyć, chociaż nie można tego nazwać wyjątkowo rozwiniętymi relacjami, gdyż tutaj nadal pozostają jedynie Yen i Scarlett. Wygląd Naturalnym jest, że wraz ze zmianą wyposażenia, przyszła także zmiana wyglądu. Zasłaniający całe ciało strój zastąpiły kombinezony, różniące się jednak od siebie kolorystyką i zastosowaniem, po domu Flavia nosi teraz normalne, typowe dla ludzi ubrania, które mają zastosowanie typowo estetyczne a nie bojowe, podsumowując strój można powiedzieć, że zrobiła się o wiele normalniejsza. Zmiany zaszły także w jej ciele, zniknęły tatuaże wcześniej związane z jej strojem, dziewczyna przycięła włosy i wymusiła na mrocznym, typowo kosmetyczną zmianę koloru tęczówek w oczach, która chociaż problematyczna, zaowocowała atrakcyjniejszym i zdecydowanie bardziej ludzkim od wściekłego pomarańczu, błękitem. Flavia przycięła swoje włosy i nieco je postrzępiła dzięki czemu wygląda bardziej atrakcyjnie. Nie zmieniły się natomiast jej wzrost, postura czy figura, Flavia po prostu stała się pewną siebie, zabójczo inteligentną kobietą, która dobrze wie jak wykorzystać to co otrzymała od życia do własnych celów. Słabości Poza lukami w obronie, których musicie poszukać sobie sami, a które wyraźnie rzucają się w oczy, Flavia ma kilka lęków, których nabawiła się w czasie swej niewoli, jednak niewiele z nich jest naprawdę trudnych do przezwyciężenia. - Lęk przed szczurami - który uzyskała gdy te chciały ją zagryźć w piwnicy, w której była zamknięta. - Lęk przed ciemnością - kolejna fobia z piwnicy. - Nie lubi spać sama - jedynym miejscem, gdzie nie boi się zasnąć sama, jest sklep Yena. - Boi się zostać: złapana, zgwałcona, pobita, lub zabita. - Obawia się też tortur i tego co by się z nią stało gdyby wpadła w ręce Federacji. - Ma słabą głowę i z tego powodu unika alkoholu. Ciekawostki - Imię Flavia wymyśliła (a jakże) Salai. - Wcale nie wyprałem jej mózgu, a TO, to żaden dowód. - Świetnie tańczy, chociaż wyciągnięcie jej na parkiet graniczy z cudem. - Nie lubi idiotów i seksistowskich żartów. - Lubi polować na wojska Federacyjne. - Chociaż jej oficjalnym miejscem zamieszkania jest sklep Iena, to zdarzało jej się czasowo mieszkać, już w praktycznie każdym miejscu CreepyTown. Relacje Ienstret - w zasadzie, to mroczna postać, chociaż brutalna i mordercza to stała się dla dziewczyny prawdziwym opiekunem. Oddał jej jeden ze swoich pokoi w sklepie, by dziewczyna miała gdzie mieszkać. Na dodatek współczucie Yena, bardzo zbliżyło go do dziewczyny. Scarlett '- prawdopodobnie najbardziej zaprzyjaźniona z Flavią osoba. Nekromantka okazuje Flavii wiele wsparcia psychicznego, spędza też z dziewczyną sporo swego czasu. Łączą je bardzo ciepłe stosunki, które zacieśniane są przez podejście do ludzi. 'Salai - niemożliwym było dla dziewczyny, nie poznanie demonicy, która tak często nawiedza sklep, plądrując przy okazji monte. Flavia chociaż nie może narzekać na brak rozrywki, to jest odrobinę zniechęcona do Salai ze względu na jej wyjątkowo porywczy charakter. Wasieq - szczerze powiedziawszy nie przepada za łowcą. Z jednej strony nic do niego nie ma, jako do osoby, jednak fakt że współpracuje on z Federacją, a także że chwilami czuje się w jego obecności bardziej jak obiekt jakiś badań, niż żywa osoba, skutecznie ją zniechęca. Cytaty "Więcej was matka nie miała?" Rzucane głównie przy walce z dużo liczniejszą grupą przeciwników. "Jeszcze jeden taki tekst i obetnę ci wszystkie wystające członki i nie mam tu na myśli rąk" Ostatnie ostrzeżenie przed... "Mój komputer podaje mi właśnie osiemdziesiąt dwa sposoby dokonania kastracji, przy użyciu dostępnych w otoczeniu środków, może pomożesz mi wybrać?" Ona nie żartuje, mówiąc te słowa. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures